kuroshitsujifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
ENAMEL
ENAMEL est la chanson du générique de début de la Saison 3 Book of Circus . Elle a été réalisée et interprétée par le groupe SID. Vidéos Générique de début thumb|335 px|none Version Longue thumb|335 px|none Paroles Générique de début Kanji (à venir...) Romaji Dakara hayaku isshinfuran oborete goran Kairaku e to yami e to rasen kaidan Magarikunetta sono tochuu de Ikudotonaku nuita yaiba Kaeri chi de saita kirei na yoru Mou nanimokamo zenbu wasuresasete ageru kara sa Azatoi kisu wa iranai fukujuu wa Yes, my Lord Modorenakutatte ori no naka de tsunagatta mama Futari missetsu ga ii dokomade mo kyouki e Traduction française Allez, vite, noie-toi donc de toute ton âme. Cet escalier en colimaçon mène aux plaisirs, aux ténèbres. Alors que tu ne cessais de zigzaguer, De nombreuses fois, tu as dégainé ton épée. Ces belles nuits se sont épanouies sous les gerbes de sang. Je te ferai absolument tout oublier, Alors je ne veux pas de tes fourbes baisrs, je me soumettrai à toi, Yes, my Lord '' Même si nous ne pouvons plus faire marche arrière, nous sommes liés à l'intérieur de cette cage. J'aime cette intimité qui nous lie et nous mène encore plus loin dans la folie. ''Version Longue Kanji (à venir...) Romaji Dakara hayaku isshinfuran oborete goran Kairaku e to yami e to rasen kaidan Magarikunetta sono tochuu de Ikudotonaku nuita yaiba Kaeri chi de saita kirei na yoru Mou nanimokamo zenbu wasuresasete ageru kara sa Azatoi kisu wa iranai fukujuu wo meiji you Sureta yubi de soushoku mekuru oto ga Eraberu kara tsutawaru kasuka ni Danpen teki kioku no naka Taguri yoseta kioku no naka Suki touru hosoi kubi suji ni Mou modore nakuta tte Ori no naka de tsunagatta mama Futari hisatsu kagiri doko made mo kyouki e Mou nani mo kamo zenbu Wasure sasete ageru kara sa Azatoi kiss wa iranai fukujuu wo Yes, my Lord Modore nakuta tte Ori no naka de tsunagatta mama Futari hisatsu kagiri doko made mo kyouki e Traduction française Allez, vite, cède dont de toute ton âme Aux ténèbres en prenant l'escalier en colimaçon menant au plaisir Sur ce chemin qui ne cesse de tourner Tu as dégainé ton épée de nombreuses fois Et les nuits fleurissaient joliment avec le sang de tes ennemis Allez, je te ferai tout oublier Nul besoin de baiser sournois J'ordonne et tu obéis Les bruits des doigts froids arrachant les ornements Se perçoivent faiblement depuis l'émail A l'intérieur de la mémoire fragmentée A l'intérieur de la bobine de la mémoire Il s'imprègne depuis ma si fine nuque Je ne veux pas revenir à l'intérieur de cette cage Où je fus enchaîné Cela me va d'être emmêlé avec toi peu importe où cette folie mène Allez, je te ferai tout oublier Nul besoin de baisers sournois, juste de ton obéissance Yes, my Lord Je ne veux pas revenir dans cette cage Où je fus enchaîné Cela me va d'être emmêlé avec toi peu importe où cette folie mène Source : Nautiljon Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Génériques de début Catégorie:Anime Catégorie:Book of Circus